<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Right Choice by 69BoopieDoopers69</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29019420">The Right Choice</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/69BoopieDoopers69/pseuds/69BoopieDoopers69'>69BoopieDoopers69</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gravity Falls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Divergence - A Tale of Two Stans, Dipper Pines - Freeform, Ford Pines - Freeform, Ford Pines Has Issues, Ford Pines Needs a Hug, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Light Angst, Mabel Pines - Freeform, Mystery Shack, Paranoia, Paranoid Ford Pines, Pre-Gravity Falls, Pre-Portal Incident (Gravity Falls), Stan Pines - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:41:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,904</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29019420</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/69BoopieDoopers69/pseuds/69BoopieDoopers69</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU wherein Stan gets sucked into the portal instead of Ford.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ford Pines &amp; Stan Pines</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So this fic was inspired by an art that I saw on Tumblr. I thought I could create a fic about it so here it is. Hope you all enjoy it :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The shut of the portal followed by piercing silence impaled his ears. Ford stared at it in disbelief; his eyes wide, mouth agape, and chest heaving out an unstable breath. Whatever happened moments ago kept replaying in his mind over and over.</p><p>Stanley, his twin brother, got sucked into the portal he created.</p><p>They had just seen each other after ten years,<em> ten goddamn years </em>, and yet in heartbeat, they were separated again. It would seem that the universe was in favor of dividing them than to keep them together, and perhaps it was for the greater good. Resentment filled Ford's heart since the day of the incident from ten years ago. Stan had to take away his opportunity of going to college and forced him into this path he walked. Sure, there were benefits that come along in this path but he deserved better. It could have been better if it wasn’t for his twin.</p><p>There were some nights when his mind would succumb to his own thoughts that lingered from Bill Cipher to his brother. Why is it that whenever his brother comes along, unexpected circumstances transpire? Why is it that when he gets so close to achieving what could have been a great feat, it crumbles down to nothing?</p><p>In those very same nights, he even wondered if the universe was punishing him for a reason. Not only did the universe give him extra fingers or an abnormally high IQ, they also provided him a companion, a brother and a best friend, which he thought would be a blessing in his life. A blessing who encouraged him that what he has right now was all going to benefit him one day. Even if the world was against him for being different, he would be there to catch him. How silly of him to easily be swayed by the mere thought that his brother would never be a hindrance.</p><p>When he finally had a dream for himself, a path that would lead him to possible success, his brother had to screw things up. It infuriated Ford so much that when his father overthrew Stan out of the household, he never dared to look back. He believed it was the best course of action: to cut ties and move on. It was silly of his brother to have hope on their childhood project, a dream that was nothing but a sheer made-up fantasy. So, he moved his attention elsewhere knowing to himself that decision he made was believed to be right. Yet, there was always this lingering guilt in his heart that he tends to push aside. Up until now.</p><p><em> It’s better this way </em>, Ford reminded himself, watching his brother struggling and calling out to him. </p><p><em> It's better this way </em> , he reminded himself again, shifting his gaze away from Stan who cried, no, <em> begged </em>for his help.</p><p><em> It’s better this way </em>, he reminded himself one last time as Stan gave a look of utter dejection and betrayal before giving in into the portal.</p><p>In all his years of living, Ford didn’t expect himself to make that decision, and heck, even thought of it as another right thing to do. Now that he realized the weight of his action, he wasn’t sure if he was glad or remorse about it; all he felt was shock. Getting a hold of himself, he stood, his legs wobbling but able to balance himself before collapsing. Only now did he take notice of the present ringing in his ear; it could either be from the uneasy silence surrounding him or from the shutdown of the portal. Tightly he shut his eyes, clenching the cloth near his chest as he tried his best to even out his breathing.</p><p>"Calm down, calm down…" He continued assuring the same words in hopes of regaining his composure. Though it was useless for he could not quiet down the drumming of his heart and heavy breathing. Steadying himself near the wall, he walked back to his room with the unrelenting voices beginning to surface.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The snow persisted outside the Mystery Shack. Howls of the wind along with the creaking of the floor made by Ford's steps were the only noises heard. It was nearly dark and the coldness of winter started to seep inside his lonely home. Ford, finally arriving at his destination, glanced at his room. It's been a while since he slept here. The once serene atmosphere was replaced by uncanny silence, and the harsh words murmuring in Ford’s ears didn't help soothe his nerves.</p><p>With enough force to move his feet again, he made it towards his bed and laid on top of it. He curled his legs up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them, trying to bring the comfort he sought. To his dismay, it reminded him of his brother whenever he's in pain; Stan would wrap his arms around him and give him a tight squeeze while he makes quiet sobs on his shoulder. Now, he's in dire need of it. But how can he ask for a simple gesture from someone who's no longer here, let alone from the person he pushed right into the portal?</p><p>"Ford? What's wrong?" The sound of his own name got him frozen in place.</p><p>
  <em> No, it can't be. </em>
</p><p>Hesitantly he shifted his body into a sitting position and his breath hitched as he came face to face with the man whom he thought was gone.</p><p>"S-Stanley?" Ford heaved out a shaky breath. He quickly got up from the soft mattress, mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water, unable to form words out of it. Seeing Stanley standing there as if what happened ago never occurred, it's impossible! It wasn't logically possible! Unless...</p><p>"You're not my brother…"</p><p>"Sixer? Wha–"</p><p>"You're <em> not </em> Stanley!" Ford got off of his bed and briskly darted towards his <em> brother </em>, tackling him to the ground.</p><p>"Sixer! What the hell–"</p><p>"I know it's you <em>Bill</em>!" There was venom in his voice, infuriated by the fact that Bill had the audacity to take form as his brother. Ford, who was firmly sitting atop of <em>Stan</em>, punched the side of his face, beating him till he felt his knuckles sore. Stan pleaded for him to stop, avoiding and blocking his hits as much as he can. He didn't listen and instead continued brutally. He didn't know why he wasn't stopping. Maybe it was his intuition that made him reach this decision, or his anger that consumed him over the years. Even if there is a possibility that this wasn't Bill Cipher, he still threw blow after blow. But whatever rage he felt at this moment, there was a lingering pang of guilt in his heart.</p><p>"Stop pretending to be Stanley!" He shouted, shutting his eyes as he brought down his fist with brunt force. Ford wept, coming to realize the results of his actions. He could feel the warmth from the blood of both his and Stan's.</p><p>"God, Stan, I'm– I'm so sorry." He opened his eyes only to be greeted by the broken floor board. He blinked twice.</p><p>All of it was just his hallucination; just another one of Bill's tricks.</p><p>Abruptly standing up, he became aware of his gravest mistake. The choices he made brought out the destiny in which he received. Therefore, if he did not like the results of his choices, then another decision must be made for the sake of his sanity and peace. A decision that is against the standards of the universe but is believed to be the only right way.</p><p>Ford must bring back Stanley.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So basically it's not much of a story. I was thinking of making part 2 but apparently I don't have much ideas how to continue this. So if any one of you wants to make another version of this, or maybe a better one, then you can.</p><p>I'm excited in reading your versions if ever :)))</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Visit to Great Uncle Stan (Part 1)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The twins were about to meet their great uncle but one of them is unsure if he is what they expected him to be.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys,</p><p>Damn, it's been weeks since I posted. To be honest, I was just going to leave the first chapter as it is. However, the past 3 days, my brain's been nagging me in creating the next chapter of this book because the first chapter felt incomplete. And if that's what you're thinking, then you're not alone in this.</p><p>Anyways, I'm not sure how the flow of the story would go chapter by chapter but hopefully, it won't be messy or too quick. I hope you enjoy this chapter provided for you readers!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"This is gonna be exciting!" Mabel squealed, her grin so huge that it almost covered her face. "I really can't wait to see all the trees, the grass, the cows– ah! Look Dipper, did you see that?"</p><p>She firmly placed both of her hands on her twin's cheek and forced him to turn his head towards the view outside their bus window. Dipper, on the other hand, didn't have the same energy as her. He would rather be staying back in California, reading books and doing research on whatever he puts his mind into.</p><p>There is no denying that even as twins, there was a contrast between them. Sure they both look the same but their personalities are far from the word 'same'. Somehow it is shocking and amusing for many to consider these twins as polar opposites because for them, hearing the word "twins" is expected that both the physical attributes and personalities of these two are to be equal.</p><p>He frowned, darting his eyes from one place to another to find what she's referring to. "Mabel, what are you trying to make me see?"</p><p>“Aw, you missed it.” The girl slumped back to her seat, letting go of her twin’s face and Dipper could have sworn that by now, his cheeks were marked red by her palms.</p><p>He went back to reading his book and unbeknownst to him, Mabel frowned at his lack of enthusiasm. Sensing that she was staring at him, Dipper looked up from his book while raising a brow at her, “What?”</p><p>“Aren’t you excited?” Mabel’s voice was laced with concern. If her inner gut would be talking, it would probably tell her that his answer is opposite to what she expected it to be.</p><p>“I’m not sure if <em>this </em>is the right choice,” Dipper answered, rubbing his elbow and shifting his gaze away from his sister. With the answer given, she tried her best to cheer up her brother even though she knew it was pointless, “Come on, lighten up. Maybe Great Uncle Stan isn’t <em> that </em>bad!”</p><p>“And what if he is? What would we do? What would <em> you </em>do?” There goes the dread in his eyes.</p><p>She sighed and shook her head disagreeing, “Dipper, you’re overreacting. We haven’t met the old man yet. Trust me, he won’t do harm us because we’re his family.”</p><p>Dipper stared as if examining closely a specimen inside a glass container. Defeatedly, he nodded his head and went back to reading his book, this time the uncertainty growing more evident on his face.</p><p>Since their parents urged them to go visit their Great Uncle Stan, Dipper has been reluctant and uneasy about it. He couldn’t make sense as to why they should visit him. They even heard their parents talk about how their great uncle is hallucinating and going insane.</p><p>“It might be better if we let them stay with their great uncle during the summer.” A feminine and kind voice explained, her words heard behind the door of the twin’s shared bedroom. </p><p>“And put them in harm’s way? I’m not gonna let it happen.” A deeper voice answered back and by the sound of it, it didn’t hold any delight. “Haven’t you heard? His mind is slowly wilting, turning him insane day by day!”</p><p>“That is why I want them to be there for him!” Her voice was now all strained and pleading, “Don’t you know that isolation also affects the state of the mind? For his sake, I want them to be with him, to provide comfort and care that he lacked for more than thirty years!”</p><p>“And in exchange, endangering our kids?”</p><p>No words were said and the uptight atmosphere began reaching its crescendo. It was unbearable for both parties, as well as for Mabel who disliked the tone her parents were using.</p><p>“They’re fighting again, aren’t they?”</p><p>Mabel whipped her head around out of fear and saw her brother wide awake. “Dipper, why aren’t you sleeping?”</p><p>Nonchalantly, Dipper sat up, “I was about to ask you the same question. Why aren’t you?”</p><p>Hesitant in giving a reply, she sealed her lips together. Dipper knew it was because of their parent’s harsh voices outside so he wanted to console his sister through reassuring words. However, he was cut short when his mother spoke up again.</p><p>“He’s family too…” Dipper couldn’t register her words, though he was sure he heard the word family in it. The floor creaked and the sound of a chair being dragged. His father must have placed the chair near her. He heard shuffling, then quiet sobs.</p><p>“He changed ever since it happened and...” Their mother tried regaining her composure but failed, affecting her speech, “He needs someone to be there for him, to supply the emptiness his heart holds. I tried contacting him, even visited, but only to receive a cold shoulder. Maybe if we let the kids visit him, he’ll lighten up. Children bring happiness to those in need of it, right honey?”</p><p>Silence ensued for a few seconds before their father replied, “Yes, but I’m worried about our children. They are family too, our family.”</p><p>Their voices reverted from ruthless shouting to calm whispers. The twins could no longer hear what they talked about next, nor the decision if they should go or not.</p><p>And the decision has finally been made.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Next stop, Gravity Falls, Oregon.” </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry if this chapter seemed short. I'm still planning on how the plot unfolds. Still, I hoped you enjoy this.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Visit to Great Uncle Stan (Part 2)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>As Dipper and Mabel headed inside the forest, things turn out for the worse for the both of them.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello guys,</p><p>Here's another chapter for you peeps. Didn't expect the chapter to turn out the way it is now but I am actually satisfied.</p><p>Another thing is that I might not post as early as this chapter because next week, I would probably be busy with school.</p><p>Anyways, I do hope you enjoy this chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Maybe it wasn't a great decision after all.</p><p>After being dropped off from the bus, it only dawned on them that they weren't sure where the shack was located. Although their mother provided them instructions on how to get there and handed out a photo of the shack, those can't be in great use for now. First and foremost, the path they should be heading leads them deep within the woods where getting lost and encountering an unknown creature lurking in the shadows (to which Dipper hopefully wishes they won't find) is a huge chance of happening. Second, the place lacked people, meaning no one was there to guide or even accompany them.</p><p>The twins continued to stare at the tall trees, thinking about whether they should take the risk or find somebody who could help them. The latter was a better decision but Mabel thought otherwise, “Well, I guess let’s go.”</p><p>“W-wait!” Dipper frantically pulled his sister’s sleeve, stopping her from taking another step. “Don’t you think it’s better if, you know… wait for someone?”</p><p>Mabel looked over her shoulder, utter confusion visible on her face as if his answer was crazier than what she intended to do. “Dipper, we’re twelve. We can handle this. It’s just like scouting!”</p><p>She tugged her sleeve away and sauntered towards the uncanny grove as if it were a theme park. With the feeling of someone watching him, Dipper fought his uncertainty and quickly followed Mabel. If he were left alone there, there’s a good chance of getting attacked.</p><p>Upon entering, a sinking feeling formed in the pit of the boy’s stomach. Dozens of pine trees towered over them like titans and their branches stretched out almost as though it were preparing itself to take one of them into their thinly frail hands. A sudden gust passed through the leaves, emitting a loud hiss throughout the woodland. And the thought of creatures hiding in bushes while intently watching them sent a wave of goosebumps. Securely clutching the straps of his backpack, Dipper decided to move a bit closer to his sister.</p><p>"Looks like someone's scared." Mabel teased, much to his dismay. Dipper pointedly glared at his twin who had a smug smile plastered on her face. </p><p>"No, I am not. I'm just more cautious about our surroundings than you are." It was half a lie. With fear creeping through his bones, Dipper had to be mindful as to where they're going and to what could be out there. There is no denying that they could bump into something or <em>someone </em>on their way.</p><p>Yup, this is a bad idea.</p><p>“Maybe it’s best if we turn around— Mabel?” He turned his head from left and right but his twin was nowhere to be found. The sudden feeling of being watched came over him. He didn’t dare to look back then rushed to who knows where.</p><p>“Mabel, where are you?” It sounded more of a worried shout than a concern question but he didn’t care. What mattered was that he needed to find Mabel and get out. Though, the growing anxiety gnawed at him when his sister wasn’t in sight. His feet dragged him in any direction, desperately finding the familiar sweatered brunette in the forest.</p><p>With wobbly legs and uneven breaths, Dipper collapsed near a tree. He shut his eyes, trying his best to calm the beating of his heart. Doing so made the adrenaline throughout his body vanish, and all that was left was soreness. Looking up beyond the branches and leaves, he wished Mabel was okay. Whatever happened to her, he just wished that she was out of the forest.</p><p>“Eyo!”</p><p>Dipper shrieked and tumbled unto his back against the grass. His eyes darted to where the voice came from and there, he was confronted by a familiar figure laughing at his reaction.</p><p>“You should have seen your face!” Mabel’s words came out almost like a mixture of hiccups and sobs. She was doing her best in suppressing her laughter but it was obvious that she was failing terribly.</p><p>“Mabel, this isn’t funny! I could’ve been lost! You could have been lost!” The relief Dipper once felt after seeing his twin was replaced with irritation. Their situation in the woods was no laughing stock. Right now, they could be lost because of his sister’s prank.</p><p>“This isn’t funny.” She imitated, which made the other twin roll his eyes and stand up. He dusted away the dirt that was tainted on his pants before walking, “Come on. We have to find the shack before it gets dark.”</p><p>“Why? Are you scared of the dark, Dip Dop?”</p><p>“Mabel, I’m serious!” Dipper can feel the twitching of his eye right now. He clearly didn’t understand why his twin was acting enthusiastically right now, let alone prank him in the middle of the forest. Sometimes his twin wasn’t always on the right side of things. For her, everything seemed like a joke like what she did a while back. He even wondered when was the last time she was serious about something. Maybe it was when she heard their parents fighting about coming here.</p><p>Hearing how this father claimed how dangerous their great uncle churned his stomach. How can their mother let them visit an unstable man? The fact that his mother begged their father that their great uncle needed someone to be there for him and didn’t consider the probability of putting her kids in danger made Dipper’s chest ache.</p><p>He would be lying if he said he hadn’t heard his mother tried to reach out to their great uncle. During late nights when his father and sister were asleep, he could hear footsteps. One time, as he was getting himself a glass of water, he heard his mother whispering. Peeking through the gap of the slightly agape door, he saw his mother holding up a telephone. He could only make out the words ‘please’ and ‘Stan.’ He didn’t understand until that night when his parents fought. It all became clear.</p><p>Dipper was deep in thought that he hadn’t noticed how Mabel kept looking behind them. She must have noticed too, how everything seemed to be glaring at them, watching where they are going. But even so, she tried not to show it to her brother after what she did. It was also this time that Mabel took a glance at him. The way his eyes seemed unfocused over where they were going, she knew there was something on his mind. </p><p><em> When did you become like this? </em> Mabel pondered. As they were growing up, he began to change. The once happy and goofy brother she knew was now serious and distant. For some reason, this saddened her.</p><p>
  <em> Crack.</em>
</p><p>Both of them paused at the sound. Dipper knew it wasn’t his sister since it came further behind.</p><p>“Dipper?” There was a quiver in her voice and by this, Dipper knew she was no longer joking.</p><p>Grabbing her arm, they made a run for it. From hearing the loud stomping from behind them, they indeed found a creature in the forest and it was apparent they weren’t welcome. They turned right, then left, nearly tripping themselves, and yet there was no sight of an exit. They have to think of a way to escape from whoever was chasing them.</p><p>“Dipper look!” Mabel pointed her finger over a cabin that was meters away from them. They could somehow hide there but they have to distract the monster first. Even if they did go there, as long as they are within sight, they would still get captured.</p><p>Frantically looking around for anything, Dipper stumbled, causing his sister to do the same by accidentally pulling her. They tumbled down the slope which they never knew existed. Twigs, leaves, and soil gathered on their clothes and skin, tainting them with either grime or blood. Then they were abruptly stopped by hitting themselves on a tree.</p><p>Dipper groaned, trying his best to stay conscious. The monster was still there chasing them. He has to get up, they have to get up. Forcing open his eyes, he saw his twin unconscious. There were scrapes and bruises all over her arms and legs like his but what scared Dipper most was the blood that spewed down to her face.</p><p>“M-Mabel…”</p><p>He tried getting up but his arms were too weak to support his upper body. He had to get up or else…</p><p>Before he could even reach out to Mabel, a giant hand grabbed and encaged her unconscious body inside. Wide-eyed as to what he saw, Dipper directed his gaze towards the huge creature. It turned around, stomping back to wherever it came from with his sister in its grasp. It was as if his presence didn’t matter, that his sister was all they needed.</p><p>Ignoring the ache around his body, he got up, first supporting his upper body with his shaking hands then standing with both his feet. A sudden throb made its way towards his head so he had to lean beside the tree for support. At this moment, Dipper wasn’t sure what to do. Their things were lost from their escape and he had nothing else with him that could help retrieve his twin. He needs to do something quickly. Dipper’s eyes scanned the area to find whatever could be useful until his attention landed on top from where they fell.</p><p>
  <em> The cabin. </em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Finally arriving at his destination, Dipper examined the whole area for any monsters. Fortunately, there were none so he scampered to the inside of the somewhat abandoned cabin.</p><p>His feet trod on the dry ground up to the porch where the front door awaited. Calming his racing heart, he opened it, earning a creak as a response. Dipper then peeked his head within the opening. Inside of the cabin was darkness, where the only visible light was coming from the door he opened. He squinted his eyes to see anything further in the dimness but couldn’t. Heaving in a deep breath, he knew what he had to do.</p><p>He went inside, slowly letting himself get consumed by the blackness inside. It was scary since Dipper was all alone. Though, the feeling of loneliness also brought upon the thought of Mabel being captured by that giant. If he was already defeated by just the mere sight of darkness, then what about his sister who was oblivious of her captivity?</p><p>“You can do this Dipper, your sister needs you.” He reassured himself. Thankfully while walking in the unknown, his eyes were able to adjust slightly, and when they did, he realized now that he was standing in a living room (ironic since no one seems to be living inside here).</p><p>There was a TV near a wall with a couch that was a few feet away. In this room, there were drawers and cabinets on one side of the wall. Hurriedly, Dipper made his way to them and began his search. There were tons of paper in it, different pencils and pens, and even textbooks. As his hands shoved every object aside, he grasped something smooth and cylinder in his hand. Finally, a flashlight!</p><p>"Who are you and what are you doing here?" The voice boomed from behind him.</p><p>Dipper let go of what he was holding and backed up against a shelf, causing some of the objects on it to fall and break. Dropping the flashlight caused it to flicker open and it rolled away from Dipper until its light pointed towards a man holding up a crossbow.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Originally, this chapter was supposed to be both of them hiding in the cabin without knowing that someone was behind them holding a crossbow. But I think I find this version better than the one I've planned. Sometimes the unexpected ideas come out better than planned ones. </p><p>As always, I do hoped you all enjoyed this chapter.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Unexpected Visitor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>As Ford made his way back home, his boot crunched over something. He took a step back and examined the object stuck on the sole of his boot. He peeled it off, unfolding to see what's inside. His eyes widened.</p>
<p>It's a photograph of the shack.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So sorry for the long wait. I've been quite busy with school and let's say, I'm drained from all the workload being given. But even so, I tried putting in my time just for this fic. Anyways, I do hope y'all enjoy this part. Also, feel free to comment down below. :))</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With years of practice, it seemed like Ford was getting the hang of it. One swing of the axe and he almost perfectly chopped off the log. <em> Almost</em>.</p>
<p>“Getting a hang of it, Mr. Pines?”</p>
<p>“You can call me Ford, Dan,” Ford turned his head over at Dan Corduroy, who in many years helped him get back up again after what happened. “No need for such formalities.”</p>
<p>“You’ve been telling me that for nearly thirty years, Mr. Pines.” He said, grasping the axe in his hands and steadying it before pounding it down.</p>
<p>Ford chuckled, shifting his axe over his shoulder. Sweat trickled from his forehead down to his collarbone and back, causing the color of his checkered flannel to darken.  He then took a peek at all the wood they have chopped for the past hours. “Do you think these would be enough for our bargain to the Northwest family?”</p>
<p>Not glancing over his shoulder, Dan hummed in response as he hacked one last piece of their log. Upon examining him, a small smile made its way to Ford’s face. The gruff man did not look like the type in lending a hand. However, after getting to know him, Ford realized that his assumptions were wrong. He was grateful for everything Dan did for him even though they weren’t close with each other to begin with. Someday, he will be able to thank him properly.</p>
<p>Ford only noticed that he was preoccupied with his thoughts until Dan mentioned that he could go home since they were done for the day. "You can get the money tomorrow."</p>
<p>A flush of embarrassment made its way to the former scientist’s face and his hand reached up to scratch his prickly nape, “A-ah, sure Dan. I'll get going then."</p>
<hr/>
<p>The trek back to the shack was the same as always for Ford. The imaginary eyes from trees and bushes that stare at you for a long uncomfortable time, the feeling of wanting to turn your head to see who was following you. It wasn't all new to him, and yet it always puts him on the edge of what was to come. As if he was waiting for it to happen in a really long time, the earth beneath him shook, alerting Ford to dart his focus to the source of these tremors.</p>
<p>Many of the folks staying up in this forest would believe it was an earthquake or a truck cutting down trees. But Ford knew better because he studied these years back. The corners of his mouth turned up the moment he saw those familiar long wooden legs walking away. Steve must have found something interesting to play with<em>. </em></p>
<p>Despite the fact that he no longer studies and researches anomalies, deep in his heart, he misses the thrill and knowledge he gets when discovering these creatures. For now, he knows better than to mingle with the supernatural.</p>
<p>Ford wasn't able to pay attention to what he was stepping on until his left boot crunched over something. He took a step back and examined the object stuck on the sole of his boot. It was creased paper. His fingers touched its uneven and dusty surface, peeling it off and unfolding to see what's inside. His eyes widened.</p>
<p>It's a photograph of the shack.</p>
<p>Why is it here in the middle of the woods? Sure enough, Ford never brings a picture of his own house whenever he goes to work or to town, nor did he really need to do so when in fact, the image was already drilled in his head. Then what was it doing out here?</p>
<p>There were so many possibilities in his mind but one stood out the most. What if someone was looking for him? It was one out of a hundred chances that could happen, to Ford's dismay. He wished his mind would divert its attention elsewhere yet the question lingered. Even so, he forced himself to continue on his way back to the shack while his hand pocketed the photograph.</p>
<p>Along the path he walked, there were more discarded items than the photograph: crushed cans of soda, scattered waste of what appeared to be food, and a few muddily shredded clothings and bags. There was a lump in his throat. Whoever could have done this was completely atrocious.</p>
<p>As Ford got closer to home, the more he could hear the deafening silence. Every step he made quickened the beating of his heart. Ripples of unease coursed all over his body. And at the moment when he saw the door wide open, he knew something was definitely wrong.</p>
<p>Ford didn’t dare to open the lights so whoever or whatever was in there wouldn’t run off out of fear. His hands traced the wall carefully and soon, he was able to grasp the familiar weapon that would be of great use. He meticulously put the arrow in place, creating a quiet ‘click’ in which Ford hoped that wasn’t heard.</p>
<p>Again, Ford used the wall as support that would guide him towards whoever was inside. While his eyes were adjusting, he awaited any sound that could alert him to their location. Luckily, he heard shuffling coming from his drawers and cabinets nearby. Widening his stride, he readied his weapon, and thankfully, when his eyes were somewhat able to adjust, he could see the figure toying with his flashlight.</p>
<p>"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Ford demanded, his question resounding inside the room, which caused them to drop the flashlight. He squinted as it shone directly at him.</p>
<p>“P-please! I didn’t mean to–!” The boy, he figured, stumbled at his own words, attempting to explain why he was snooping over his belongings. It appeared that he didn’t carry any weapon or object for defense, so it wasn’t necessary for Ford to point his crossbow at the poor boy. He was scared shitless.</p>
<p>“You see this, kid?” Ford nodded towards the crossbow, “I’ll put it down.” And as promised, he placed it on the wooden floor and nudged it away to a good distance. In the corner of his eye, he could see that the boy sighed out in relief.</p>
<p>Finally regaining his composure, he answered, “I-I’m sorry for whatever I was doing. I just needed something…”</p>
<p>“And what would that be?”</p>
<p>“Something, anything that could help get my sister back from <em> that </em>creature!”</p>
<p>Ford stared blankly at the boy, unsure of the sudden feeling in his stomach.</p>
<p>“Please. She needs me.” A sob escaped his trembling lips, and at that moment, Ford knew he wasn’t just staring at a helpless boy.</p>
<p>Steadying his shaky breath, he kneeled down in front of him, “Tell me what happened.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>“Are you sure this plan would work?”</p>
<p>“Yes, I am certain that <em> this </em>would work.” The man said, following the footprints that Steve made.</p>
<p>“With this megaphone?" There was a look of confusion on Dipper's face. Even though he wasn’t that familiar with <em> ‘Steve’</em>, he knew well that there was a zero chance of taking back his sister by talking out to a huge monster. Although, there was a hundred percent chance of either getting ignored or stepped on.</p>
<p>"Look, Mr. Whatever-your-name-is–"</p>
<p>"Ford."</p>
<p>"Okay, <em> Mr. Ford</em>, I have a bad feeling about your plan. I mean, are you sure that we won't get, I don't know, <em> stomped on </em> by that tree monster?"</p>
<p>Ford turned to face him, a playful smirk and a raised brow plastered on his face, "You don't trust me, kid?"</p>
<p><em> 'Trusting a man who pointed his weapon menacingly at a defenseless twelve-year-old, yeah right.' </em> He thought, a shiver making its way down his spine. Of course, Ford didn't notice how unsettled Dipper was and decided to further interrogate the boy. "What were you doing out here with your sister? </p>
<p>Dipper looked up, expecting to see that smug grin. However, he didn't see it because Ford's back was facing him. "We're here to visit our great uncle."</p>
<p>Ford hummed in response, "I see. Just only the two of you?"</p>
<p>"Yeah"</p>
<p>A moment of silence between the two. All that was heard was the sound of nature and their feet treading along the fallen leaves. It was awkward but better than to continue having a conversation with this crazed man.</p>
<p>"Must be fun to have someone on your way here."</p>
<p>There was something in his tone of voice that Dipper was familiar with, something sentimental. It’s a tone that his mother used every night on the telephone. Yet of course, he shouldn't come up with conclusions; he still wasn’t sure who he was, not to mention his true nature on why he was helping him.</p>
<p>“Ah, this must be Steve.” Ford came to a halt, nearly causing Dipper to collide on his back. He gestured towards the boy, asking if he could pass him the megaphone, to which he did reluctantly.</p>
<p>
  <em>Here it goes. </em>
</p>
<p>“Steve!” By the shrill sounds emitting from the megaphone, it was obvious that it hadn't been used for a very long time. And with that, Dipper had to cover his ears. Nonetheless, Ford continued as if the ear-splitting noise wasn’t affecting him, “If you have the girl, would you kindly give her back? She’s- what does she look like again?”</p>
<p>Confronted by the funnel-shaped device, Dipper cringed, wishing that Ford would just put it down, “She looks almost like me but with longer hair.”</p>
<p>He nodded and glanced up again while repeating what Dipper stated. There was no answer and this made the boy sweat and shift in his place. Whatever happens next, he’ll entirely blame Ford for it.</p>
<p>“Now, don’t be shy. Just give us back the girl. It’s as simple as solving algebra!”</p>
<p>Rustling and crackling were heard nearby, and by this, growing anxiety formed in the pit of the boy's stomach. Frantically, he darted his attention to the man. However, his reaction was opposite to his; Ford’s eyes were focused, a wicked smile plastered on his lips. He shoved the device to Dipper and put up a stance.</p>
<p>“W-what are you doing?! Are you crazy?!” Dipper couldn’t understand what’s going on inside this man’s head but it proved his hypothesis that this psycho needs to go to a mental hospital. He carefully backed away, only for him to trip. The device that was in his hands dropped and caused a loud piercing sound that reverberated throughout the woods.</p>
<p>“What the? Kid-” Ford spun and saw Dipper lying on the ground with fear etched on his features, “What the hell are you doing? Get back up!”</p>
<p>However, Dipper didn’t budge because his eyes were trailing up towards the arm that seemed to pull itself back and fling at them.</p>
<p>“Ford, look out!” But before Ford could react, a huge object came flying towards Ford, sending him straight to the ground.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I can't really say that this part was the best I've made but I still hoped you've all enjoyed it. You can give constructive criticism since I also wanted to improve my writing and grammar (since English isn't my first language).</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>